Si Pengirim Pesan
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Oneshoot. Naruhina. Hinata, seorang gadis yang hidup sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang misterius yang mengirimkan dia sms. Siapakah orang tersebut dan apakah tujuannya?...Sangat membutuhkan saran dari para Senpai. RnR please?


Haloha..saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah fanfic yang bergenre horor..yah, semoga saja kesan horornya kerasa..tokoh utama di sini **Hinata** dan **Naruto**..fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film horor yang berasal dari Thailand dan maaf, saya tidak tahu judulnya apa..karena waktu itu, saya cuma main nonton aja..mumpung gak ada kerjaan di sekolah..jadinya nonton film di perpustakaan.. sempet dimarahin penjaga perpustakaan gara-gara teriak-teriak..dikira ada yang kesurupan katanya hehehe...nonton langsung banyak bgt lagi..karena itu saya sampe lupa sama judulnya..hehehe..maaf..yang jelas film horor itu punya yang punya..hahaha..

Semuanya,,selamat membaca..

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Si Pengirim Pesan milik saya**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Chara: Hinata H. & Naruto U.**

**.**

**.**

**Si Pengirim Pesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata POV**

KRIIING!

Indera pendengaranku mendengar suara jam alarm yang aku atur kemarin malam sebelum tidur. Dengan setengah sadar, aku segera bangun dari posisi tidurku dan tanganku segera beralih ke samping guna mematikan jam alarm yang ada di atas meja sebelah kanan tempat tidurku. Aku masih tetap terduduk di atas tempat tidurku dengan menyender di kepala tempat tidurku. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Putri sulung dari sebuah keluarga yang tidak terlalu kaya. Aku tinggal terpisah dengan keluargaku. Keluargaku tinggal di Ame sedang aku tinggal di Konoha sendirian. Aku adalah mahasiswa kedokteran di Universitas Hikari. Umurku baru saja genap menjadi dua puluh tahun sebulan yang lalu.

Aku melirik jam di sebelah kananku. Masih jam setengah lima pagi. Sekarang aku sendiri merasa bingung kenapa aku mengatur jam alarm sepagi ini. Padahal hari ini aku kan tidak pergi ke kampus. Walau seharusnya sekarang aku pergi ke kampus, hanya saja itu tidak bisa kulakukan. Kenapa? Yah, karena beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku mengalami kecelakaan saat baru pulang dari kampus. Taxi yang kunaiki tiba-tiba saja ditabrak oleh mobil dari arah yang berlawanan dan menyebabkan kaki kiriku patah. Bahkan sekarang, kaki kiriku ini masih dibungkus oleh sesuatu berwarna putih seperti semen yang bernama gips. Saat berjalan pun aku harus menggunakan tongkat. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

Yah, karena itulah. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang ini hanyalah berdiam diri di dalam apartemen kecilku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota. Apartemenku terletak di lantai delapan. Di dalam apartemenku hanya ada satu buah tempat tidur, sebuah lemari, sebuah meja yang hanya berisi komputer dan juga rak buku ditambah dengan satu kamar mandi. Tidak ada dapur, karena alasan itulah aku setiap hari harus memesan makanan dari luar. Biasanya sih, aku akan makan di luar bersama teman-temanku. Tapi, karena sekarang kondisiku tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan jauh, jadinya aku hanya memesan makanan saja.

Hari-hariku hanya aku habiskan berada di dalam apartemenku saja. Semenjak kecelakaan itu, aku tidak pernah keluar apartemen. Yang kulakukan hanyalah memeriksa akun jejaringan sosial milikku lewat internet. Tapi, terkadang aku sendiri merasa bosan terus berada di sini bagai seseorang yang terkurung di dalam penjara saja. Bahkan, teman-temanku saja tidak ada yang pernah berkunjung. Sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan kuliah mereka masing-masing.

Hah! Sudahlah. Untuk apa hal seperti itu dipikirkan. Itu hanya akan membuat diriku makin pusing saja. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku dengan perlahan-lahan, kuambil tongkat yang ada di sebelah kiri tempat tidurku dan berusaha berdiri. Aku pun berjalan tertatih-tatih. Sekarang tujuanku hanya untuk mandi. Untuk menyegarkan jiwa dan juga pikiranku.

**..o0o..**

Sekarang aku sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mandi pagiku. Seperti biasa, sesudah mandi aku akan selalu berada di depan komputerku guna memeriksa akun jejaringan sosial milikku. Aku hanya berharap ada seseorang yang dapat aku ajak mengobrol untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa bosanku.

Tapi, sekarang sudah hampir lima jam aku berkutat dengan akunku tersebut. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang dapat aku ajak mengobrol. Sarapan pagiku yang sudah kupesan pun sekarang sudah habis. Yang tersisa hanya piring kotor yang harus dicuci.

**..o0o..**

Sekarang, yang aku ketahui hanyalah aku benar-benar sendiri. Yah, sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali aku seorang. Tidak ada keluarga. Tidak ada teman. Dan tidak ada kekasih. Dulu, aku memang memiliki seorang kekasih. Dia bernama Kiba Inuzuka. Tapi, tiga bulan yang lalu dia meninggalkanku. Tidak ada satu pun kabar darinya dan sekarang aku sudah tahu kalau dia sudah menikah dengan seorang gadis yang berasal dari Suna. Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa.

Mataku pun beralih pada jam yang ada di komputerku. Sudah pukul dua belas malam. Tidak terasa, waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Tapi, seperti biasanya aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku dengan berada di depan komputerku saja. Tidak ada yang spesial di hari ini. Yah, tidak ada.

Drrt! Drrt!

Tiba-tiba saja, ponselku yang berada di sebelah kiriku bergetar yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Aku segera meraih ponselku dan membuka pesannya. Nomor teleponnya tidak aku ketahui.

_**Hai, boleh kenalan?**_

Hah, ini siapa? Darimana orang ini tahu nomor ponselku. Hah, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang, ada seseorang yang bisa aku ajak ngobrol.

**Boleh. Ini siapa? Darimana kau dapat nomor ponselku?**

Aku pun dengan sabar menunggu balasan darinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselku.

_**Panggil saja aku Naruto. Tidak penting dari mana aku mendapat nomor ponselmu. Yang penting sekarang, kita berteman ya, Hinata.**_

Aku benar-benar merasa heran membaca pesan darinya. Dia itu benar-benar aneh. Namanya Naruto. Berarti dia laki-laki. Entah mengapa, aku merasa gembira saat mengetahui dia seorang laki-laki. Tapi, darimana dia tahu namaku? Benar-benar aneh.

**Darimana kau tahu namaku, Naruto? Ngomong-ngomong umurmu berapa?**

Dengan sabar aku menunggu balasan darinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada sebuah pesan masuk.

_**Sudah kubilang tidak penting aku tahu dari mana dirimu. Umurku baru dua puluh tahun. Sama sepertimu, kan?**_

"YAI!" entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat senang begitu tahu umurnya sama denganku. Mungkin jika kakiku tidak sakit, aku akan berloncat-loncat saking senangnya. Sekarang, aku sudah mendapat teman yang sepertinya bisa aku ajak ngobrol untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang melandaku selama ini. Aku segera memasukkan namanya ke dalam kontakku. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu nama keluarganya.

**Ya. Sama sepertiku. Oh ya, nama keluargamu siapa?**

Beberapa menit kemudian, ada pesan yang masuk.

_**Itu tidak penting. Kau cukup memanggilku dengan Naruto saja.**_

Hmm, dia benar-benar aneh. Tapi, tak apalah. Yang penting sekarang, ada seseorang yang bisa aku ajak ngobrol.

**..o0o..**

Pagi ini, aku bangun tidak dengan jam alarmku. Dan itu membuatku tidur lebih nyenyak. Kulirik jam yang ada di sebelah kananku. Sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau aku menelpon Naruto. Yah, sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Dit! Dit! Dit!

Aku masih terus menunggu agar ia mau mengangkat teleponku.

Dit! Dit! "Maaf, nomor yang Anda hubungi tidak aktif,"

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara seseorang dari operator telepon. Sepertinya, Naruto sedang sibuk. Sampai-sampai, dia mematikan teleponnya. Hah, sudahlah. Akan kucoba lagi nanti siang.

Siangnya, aku berusaha untuk menghubungi Naruto lagi. Tapi, kejadiannya sama seperti tadi pagi. Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku. Aku pun segera beranjak ke depan komputerku. Aku membuka situs yang dapat melacak nomor telepon. Aku segera memasukkan nomor telepon milik Naruto. Jujur, aku sedikti curiga dengan orang yang bernama Naruto ini. Jangan-jangan ini ulah temanku yang berniat mengerjaiku. Tapi, baru saja aku memasukkan empat nomor. Aku pun berpikir lagi. Ahh..sepertinya ini bukan ulah teman-temanku. Sepertinya Naruto ini orang baik-baik. Hinata, kau harus berpikiran positif. Mungkin saja, dia sedang sibuk. Aku pun segera menghapus nomornya yang baru saja aku ketik empat digit.

Ya, sudahlah. Mungkin jika dia sedang tidak sibuk. Dia akan menelponku balik. Sekarang, lagi-lagi kuhabiskan hariku dengan memeriksa akun jejaringan sosialku yang seperti biasa tidak orang yang bisa aku ajak untuk mengobrol.

Drrt! Drrt!

Tiba-tiba saja, ponselku bergetar. Ada pesan. Sebelum membukanya, aku sempat melihat ponselku yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam tepat. Aku segera membuka pesan tersebut.

_**Maaf, baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang. Kau tadi ada menelponku ya?**_

Rupanya dari Naruto. Aku pun segera tersenyum membaca pesan darinya. Dengan perlahan, aku segera berpindah ke tempat tidurku dengan bantuan tongkatku. Jarak meja dengan tempat tidurku tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya sekitar empat langkah. Sudah kubilang kan, kalau apartemenku sangatlah kecil. Aku biarkan saja komputerku tetap menyala.

**Ya, tadi aku terus menelponmu. Kau ke mana saja sejak tadi? Sibuk ya?**

Aku pun segera mengirim pesan tersebut. Tak beberapa lama, dia pun membalasnya.

_**Tidak sibuk kok. Seharian ini, aku hanya berdiam diri saja.**_

Hah? Hanya berdiam diri saja katanya. Lalu, kenapa dia tidak mengangkat teleponku?

**Tidak sibuk? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku? Dan kenapa kau baru menge-sms ku malam-malam begini?**

Aku segera mengirim pesan yang hanya berisi pertanyaan tersebut. Tak berapa lama, dia pun membalas pesanku.

_**Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang yang menelponku saat pagi, siang ataupun sore. Karena itu, ponselku aku matikan pada pagi hari dan baru aku hidupkan tengah malam seperti ini. Dan lagi, aku juga tidak suka ada orang yang menelponku. Karena itu, jika kau ingin menghubungiku, cukup dengan sms saja. Hinata, kau sedang apa sekarang?**_

Orang ini benar-benar aneh. Tapi, cukup menarik juga.

**Aku hanya sedang duduk sendirian di apartemenku. Ada sedikit kecelakaan. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana? Kau sendiri, sedang apa, Naruto?**

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada balasan darinya.

_**Aku juga sedang sendirian di sini. Di sini sangat sempit, gelap dan juga sepi. Aku tidak suka. Besok, tepat yang keseratus hari aku berada di sini.**_

Wah, sepertinya nasibnya sama sepertiku. Semoga ini pertanda baik.

**Kau juga tinggal di dalam apartemen yang kecil ya? Sama sepertiku.**

Aku cukup lama menunggu balasan darinya.

_**Bukan apartemen sih. Tapi, bisa dibilang sejenis dengan itu sepertinya. Oh ya, aku boleh minta fotomu, Hinata?**_

Hah? Dia ingin meminta fotoku. Ya ampun, aku harus merapikan sedikit penampilanku.

**Yah, boleh. Aku juga minta fotomu ya.**

Sesudah pesan itu terkirim, aku pun segera merapikan penampilanku dan menyiapkan ponselku di depanku. Aku pun segera memfoto diriku dengan senyum yang semanis mungkin. Setelah selesai, aku pun melihat hasilnya. Cukup bagus, walau aku tidak tepat berada di tengahnya. Aku berada sedikit ke kiri dengan menyisakan bagian kosong di sebelah kanan. Yah, tapi tak apalah. Bagiku itu sudah sangat bagus. Aku pun segera mengirim fotoku menggunakan pesan multimedia. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada pesan yang masuk.

_**Sangat cantik. Kau sangat manis, Hinata.**_

Aku jadi malu sendiri saat membaca balasan darinya. Belum pernah ada orang yang mengatakan aku manis. Bahkan, mantan pacarku saja tidak pernah mengatakannya. Segera saja, kubalas pesan darinya itu.

**Terimakasih, Naruto. Aku juga mau fotomu. Cepat dikirim yah.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, ada sebuah pesan multimedia yang masuk ke ponselku. Saat aku membukanya, ternyata yang dia kirim bukanlah foto dirinya melainkan fotoku yang baru saja aku kirim kepadanya. Aku menjadi sedikit sebal padanya.

**Kau curang. Kau mengirim fotoku. Aku kan ingin melihat wajahmu juga, Naruto.**

Satu menit berselang, dia pun membalas pesanku.

_**Siapa bilang aku curang? Coba perhatikan baik-baik foto itu.**_

Perhatikan baik-baik? Aku pun segera membuka foto itu lagi. Yang ada hanya gambar diriku saja dalam foto itu. Dia benar-benar bermaksud mengerjaiku ya? Tiba-tiba saja, ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselku.

_**Kau tidak percaya ya? Di dalam foto itu, aku berada di sebelah kananmu, Hinata.**_

Di sebelah kanan? Tapi, di sebelah kanan dalam foto itu hanya ada dinding yang terlihat. Aku menjadi sendikit aneh. Tiba-tiba saja, aku sedikit merinding. Aku pun segera menoleh ke arah kananku. Tidak ada apa-apa. Syukurlah.

Sekarang, aku pun segera tidur di atas tempat tidurku. Aku berusaha bersembunyi di dalam selimutku. Entah bersembunyi dari apa? Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasakan ada hawa yang sedikit mencekam di sekitarku. Bahkan, tubuhku sedikit gemetar.

**..o0o..**

Hari ini, seperti biasa, aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan berada di depan komputerku. Bosan dengan membuka akun jejaringan sosialku. Akhirnya hari ini, aku hanya berselancar saja di dunia maya.

Sekarang, jam pada komputerku sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Tapi, aku belum mengantuk sama sekali. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa tidur tengah malam. Tiba-tiba saja, mataku terpaku dengan judul berita yang ada di layar komputerku. Berita itu berjudul "100 hari meninggalnya Almarhum". Aku pun segera membuka berita tersebut. Sepertinya menarik.

**Hari ini, keluarga Uzumaki akan mengadakan upacara untuk memperingati hari keseratus atas meninggalnya putra satu-satunya dalam keluarga tersebut. Almarhum meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan di malam Senin lalu. Hari ini, keluarga Uzumaki juga akan membuang-buang kertas mantra di sepanjang jalan Konoha agar arwah Almarhum tenang berada di sana.**

Benar-benar berita mengejutkan. Aku baru tahu kalau putra satu-satunya keluarga kaya tersebut sudah meninggal. Aku turut perihatin. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan sebuah kecelakaan di malam Senin. Ah, sudahlah. Aku pun melanjutkan membaca berita tersebut.

**Sebenarnya para keluarga benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Almarhum akan meninggal secepat itu. Karena itu, para keluarga sepakat untuk meletakkan sebuah ponsel di dalam peti Almarhum agar Almarhum tidak merasa kesepian di sana.**

Sekarang aku benar-benar sudah gemetar saat baru selesai membaca paragraf terakhir dalam berita tersebut. Seratus hari, peti mati, ruang yang sempit, gelap dan juga sepi di tambah dengan sebuah ponsel. Kenapa semua itu berhubungan dengan Naruto. Jangan-jangan Naruto itu sudah...

Tiba-tiba saja, ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselku. Aku pun membukanya dengan tangan yang masih sedikit gemetar. Rupanya, itu pesan dari Naruto.

_**Hinata, kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau sangat ketakutan. Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu takut, Hinata.**_

Aku sekarang benar-benar ketakutan. Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku sedang ketakutan.

"UAA!" tanpa sadar, aku pun berteriak dan membuang ponselku sehingga ponselku masuk ke bawah tempat tidurku. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah membuang ponselku. Aku pun segera turun dari kursi yang aku duduki tanpa mengambil tongkatku. Dan hal itu membuatku harus berjalan dengan cara duduk sambil menyeret kaki kiriku yang tidak bisa bergerak.

Aku pun berusaha mengambil ponselku yang berada di bawah tempat tidur. Tapi, rupanya tanganku tidak sampai. Karena itu, aku pun segera berbalik guna mengambil penggaris yang ada di atas meja komputerku. Penggaris itu akan aku gunakan untuk mengambil ponselku. Tapi, pada saat aku berbalik. Tiba-tiba saja, ponselku sudah ada di hadapanku.

Hah, aku pun semakin gemetar. Perasaan apa ini? Seluruh bulu kudukku tiba-tiba merinding. Aku sangat takut. Jujur, aku sangat takut sekarang. Aku pun segera mengambil ponselku dan mendekapnya di dadaku.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Tiba-tiba saja, ada pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselku. Aku pun segera membukanya.

_**Hinata, kau jangan takut. Aku selalu berada di sampingmu.**_

Bukannya semakin tenang, aku malah semakin takut setelah mendapat pesan dari Naruto. Aku sadar sekarang, yang aku takutkan adalah Naruto. Aku benar-benar takut dengannya. Lagi-lagi, ada pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselku.

_**Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan apartemenmu, Hinata.**_

Dengan cepat, aku segera berjalan menuju ke jendela yang berada di samping meja komputerku. Aku berjalan masih dengan cara duduk dan menyeret kaki kiriku. Aku pun membuka korden jendelaku dan berusaha untuk melihat ke bawah. Tapi, pada saat melihat ke bawah aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sana. Sesaat, aku sedikit lega karena tidak ada orang di sana. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada pesan yang masuk lagi ke dalam ponselku.

_**Aku sudah naik ke apartemenmu, Hinata.**_

Lagi-lagi badanku gemetar setelah membaca pesan darinya. Sudah banyak keringat dinginku yang jatuh karenanya. Aku pun dengan segera menuju ke pintu apartemenku. Bermaksud untuk menguncinya agar orang yang bernama Naruto itu tidak dapat masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Masih dengan menyeret kaki kiriku. Aku berusaha untuk bangun setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemenku. Dengan cepat, aku segera mengunci pintu apartemenku dan aku pun menyandarkan diriku di pintu tersebut.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Aku dapat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju apartemenku. Aku sudah benar-benar ketakutan sekarang bahkan aku pun dapat mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. Aku dapat merasakan pandanganku mulai mengabur sepertinya mataku sudah mulai mengeluarkan air mata karena diriku yang sedang ketakutan.

TAK!

Tiba-tiba saja, lampu apartemenku mati. Bahkan, komputer yang tadi menyala pun juga ikut mati. Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar takut. Aku berusaha membuka ponselku dan berharap cahayanya dapat sedikit menerangi apartemenku.

Takut, takut, takut. Hanya kata-kata itulah yang terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalaku. Aku sangat ketakutan sekarang bahkan air mataku pun sudah menganak sungai di pipiku.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tiba-tiba saja, ada yang menggedor pintu apartemenku dengan sangat keras. Aku pun berusaha untuk menahannya agar orang yang menggedornya tidak dapat membukanya.

Tapi, saat aku sedang berusaha menahan pintu apartemenku. Tiba-tiba saja, aku seperti didorong oleh seseorang dengan sangat keras sehingga aku menabrak jendela yang ada di depanku.

PRANG!

Aku menabrak jendela apartemenku sampai pecah dan akibatnya aku pun terjatuh dari apartemenku yang terletak di lantai delapan. Aku terjatuh dengan masih menggenggam ponsel di tangan kiriku. Ya Tuhan, apa ini akhir dari hidupku?

BRUKK!

Aku pun sekarang telah sampai di bawah dengan kepala yang menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu. Aku dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari kepalaku, sepertinya itu darahku. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan aku pun mulai sulit untuk bernapas sepertinya aku kehilangan banyak darah. Tuhan, tolong aku. Siapapun, tolong aku. Sejenak, aku dapat mendengar ada sebuah mobil yang melewatiku dan orang-orang yang di dalam mobil itu seperti sedang meneriaki sesuatu.

"Tenanglah kau di sana," itulah yang diteriaki orang tersebut. Sepertinya itu adalah perayaan yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Uzumaki. Setelah itu, semuanya pun mulai mengabur dan akhirnya menjadi gelap.

**End of Hinata POV**

Di sebuah jalan yang ada di Konoha, terlihat seorang gadis sedang tertidur di jalanan. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna indigo dan mata yang berwarna lavender. Di dekatnya tergeletak sebuah ponsel yang sedang menyala. Ponsel tersebut sedang menampilkan sebuah foto dengan gambar gadis tersebut, di samping kanannya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan matanya yang sebiru samudera. Sepertinya gadis tersebut sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, terlihat jelas dari kulitnya yang memucat dan badannya yang kaku.

Di dekat gadis tersebut, terlihat sebuah mobil yang sedang berjalan sangat pelan. Mobil tersebut adalah mobil yang terbuka di bagian belakangnya. Di bagian belakang mobil tersebut terlihat banyak orang yang menaikinya sambil membuang-buang kertas mantra ke jalanan. Di sana juga terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang membawa foto pemuda dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan mata yang berwarna biru.

Walaupun mobil tersebut melewati tempat gadis tersebut berada tapi sepertinya semua penumpang mobil tersebut seakan-akan tidak melihat ada seorang gadis yang tergeletak di jalanan. Mobil tersebut berlalu begitu saja di dekat gadis tersebut lalu semakin menjauh dari tempat gadis tersebut berada.

**FLASH BACK**

**Naruto POV**

Aku sedang berada di pinggir jalan yang ada di Konoha. Malam ini aku berniat untuk bunuh diri dengan cara menabrakan diriku sendiri dengan mobil yang lewat di tengah jalan. Aku melakukan semua ini karena pacarku memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Dia bernama Sakura, dia baru saja memutuskanku kemarin malam dan hal itu seakan-akan membuat hidupku sudah tak ada artinya di dunia ini. Lebih baik aku mati saja. Karena itu, malam ini aku berniat untuk bunuh diri. Malam Senin sama seperti saat aku mulai berpacaan dengannya.

Aku pun mulai berjalan ke tengah jalan. Saat sudah sampai di tengah, aku pun terdiam. Aku hanya perlu menunggu mobil datang agar mobil tersebut menabrakku. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar ada mobil yang menuju ke arahku dan aku pun segera memalingkan wajahku ke arah yang berlawanan. Tapi, pada saat aku menoleh aku melihat sebuah taxi yang juga sedang melaju ke arahku. Tidak, bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak ingin jika ada orang yang juga celaka akibat hal yang kulakukan. Tapi, baru saja aku akan pergi dari tempat itu. Tiba-tiba saja, mobil itu sudah menabrakku dan membuatku melambung tinggi ke atas. Aku dapat mendengar kalau mobil itu sudah bertabrakan dengan taxi tersebut. Maaf, jika aku membuat kalian juga celaka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku pun sampai di jalanan dengan kepala yang menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu baru kemudian tubuhku. Aku dapat merasakan darah yang keluar dari seluruh bagian tubuhku. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja pandanganku tertuju pada hal yang ada di hadapanku. Aku dapat melihat di depanku ada taxi yang terbalik dan hal yang membuatku memusatkan pandanganku ke sana adalah penumpang yang ada di dalamnya. Aku dapat melihat kaki kiri penumpang itu terjepit pintu taxi. Penumpang itu seorang gadis dan dia sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo ditambah dengan matanya yang berwarna lavender. Entah mengapa matanya yang sekarang setengah terpejam itu dapat menghipnotisku untuk terus menatapnya.

Aku baru sadar sekarang kalau aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku hanya berpikir kalau satu-satunya gadis yang ada di dunia ini adalah Sakura. Tapi sekarang, aku tahu kalau masih banyak ada gadis yang lebih baik dari Sakura. Salah satunya adalah gadis yang ada di hadapanku. Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Sebentar lagi, aku pasti akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku tahu itu.

Tapi, tenang saja. 'Aku akan menjemputmu seratus hari lagi dari sekarang gadis manis'. Selanjutnya, semuanya pun berubah menjadi gelap.

**End of Naruto POV**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**..o0o..**

"Aku berada di mana? Kenapa semuanya nampak putih?" tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba saja, di depannya muncul seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang mengenakan baju putih-putih sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Hinata," ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Apa kau orang yang bernama Naruto?"

"Ya, aku Naruto. Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku, Hinata?" tanya pemuda tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu," sahut gadis yang bernama Hinata tersebut sambil membalas uluran tangan pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Yak, selesai..ada yang berkenan untuk mereview? Semoga ada ya..

Saya sangat membutuhkan saran untuk fanfic yang bergenre seperti ini..

The last, review please..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**


End file.
